


Avatar Day Cosplay, Take Two

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this year's International Fanworks Day.  Korra has a new homage this year, and Asami joins her as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Day Cosplay, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Though not really part of a series, the minor references in this are to [last year's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3369362) IFD drabble, for those who want context.

            Korra adjusted the sleeves of her costume, carefully making sure they were folded properly and fell the right way. The talisman was the final touch and she put it on delicately, completing the replica of Avatar Yangchen’s iconic robes. She pulled her hair out from under the beaded cord, making sure nothing tangled. She’d had to grow her hair out longer than it usually was for this day, but there was no reason she couldn’t cut it again after.

            A knock at the door, just like last year, made her smile over her reflection’s shoulder in the mirror. “Come in.”

            In ducked Asami, dressed in her own Air Acolyte garb, and, also just like last year, asked with a warm smile, “All ready?”

            “Pretty much.” Korra grabbed her in a tight embrace, feeling Asami’s hands find their way up her back to twine, lightly, with the ends of her hair just below her shoulder blades. She inhaled Asami’s scent, slightly sweet and floral from the perfume she wore, and sighed. “You look gorgeous, as always.”

            Asami grinned as she stood, blushing lightly. “I’ll have to take your word for it… I’m not sure yellow is really my colour.” She gestured to the saffron robes and the bright yellow sash that hung around her shoulder.

            Korra laughed, and said, “I feel that. I don’t think I’ve worn orange since my early days of airbending training. Besides, the red looks good on you.”

            Asami ducked her head to hide another smile, covering her lips. “I’m just glad Tenzin and the Acolytes agreed it was acceptable for me to wear it. I know it’s not really necessary for Yangchen, but I wanted to be with you.”

            “I know.” Korra smiled. “I’m just glad Tenzin didn’t make you shave your head.”

            Asami’s eyes crinkled and she suppressed a snort, Korra could tell, before bursting out laughing. “I think that would have been one thing too much,” she agreed. “But…” she cupped Korra’s check with one hand, finger tips just brushing Korra’s hair, and Korra felt her heart race. “Since there’s no elaborate face makeup for me to ruin this year, there is one thing I’d like to do.”

            Korra opened her mouth to ask what, but before she could say anything Asami leaned down to kiss her, lips soft and warm against hers, the scent of floral perfume everywhere around Korra, the hand on Korra’s cheek sliding ever so slightly forward to brush an errant strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. When she pulled back there was a teasing glint in her eyes.

            “You know you can do that any other day of the year,” Korra managed to put together.

            “I know.” Asami smiled and smoothed out Korra’s tunic and the tassels framing the replica of Yangchen’s talisman that hang around her neck. “But I wanted to do it today.”

            “Well…” Korra linked arms with Asami and the two walked out the door. “I suppose that’s an acceptable reason.”


End file.
